Dance For Me
by ctmorales
Summary: Summary: Years ago things got tough and Bella ran, taking her secrets with her. Now, she is a dancer at one of the hottest clubs in New York and her past is about to catch up with her except this time he's wearing a suit and carrying a gun.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Years ago things got tough and Bella ran, taking her secrets with her. Now, she is a dancer at one of the hottest clubs in New York and her past is about to catch up with her except this time he's wearing a suit and carrying a gun._

**A/N: So this is my very first attempt at writing fanfic. I've enjoyed reading over the years, but never had the courage to write anything myself. I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

There wasn't an ounce of tension in my body as I gripped the cool metal of the pole and slowly walked around. The costume Marcus hurriedly thrust at me earlier fit like a second skin and left very little to the imagination. I was sultry and sexy in liquid, black leather and deathtrap shoes. A dirty little fantasy and I knew all of the men surrounding the stage were eagerly awaiting the moment when I would strip down to nothing. They yearned for the vision of long mahogany hair cascading down over porcelain skin, but for tonight they would be disappointed. For once, I was under strict instruction to leave my clothes on.

Something was different about tonight. The club seemed darker, smokier, and dare I even say cleaner. The staff all seemed on their best behavior and the manager was in rare form. Well, it wasn't really unusual for Marcus to be tense and high strung. He definitely wasn't one to be covert about his anxiety, but something about tonight had him wound extra tight. The other girls had been gossiping about the sexy high roller who graced the place with his presence every once in a while. I was never one to entertain their antics and I didn't contribute as they went on and on, but I can't deny that I was curious. I couldn't believe that all of the extra preparation could be for one man.

The music changed. The slow sultry melodies soon gave way to something with a little more bass. My routine was coming to an end, but first I whipped my body expertly around the pole until it was pushed tightly against my back bringing me close to the edge of the stage. Slowly slinking downward, I got my first real look at my audience. My heartbeat sped up drastically and I licked my lips at the sight in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and he was obviously having the same problem. His stare sent shivers down my spine and raised goose bumps all over my body. It had been a long time since a man captured my attention so quickly. I had a strong desire to jump from the stage and run over to the VIP and mount him while pulling on that sexy head of hair.

The music began to fade and I only hesitated for a moment before collecting myself and exiting the stage. I could feel his eyes on me every second until I turned the corner out of view. Who the hell was he?

**So, what do you think? Should I continue with this story? Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so excited and thankful for everyone's response to my story! You guys are awesome! So, who's ready to meet Edward?**

Chapter 1

EPOV

"Fucking bullshit", as I stepped into the club I cursed under my breath. I didn't want to be here. I had better things to do with my time than to babysit Marcus and I had half a mind to just put a bullet between his eyes and be done with it. Dawn was my club and Marcus was taking advantage of my kindness. I never really liked him, anyway. He was old school, but that wasn't the problem. Back in the day he ran in Carlisle's crew and somehow, someway earned my dad's respect. On the other hand I thought he was no better than his goddamn canary of a son, but my opinion didn't matter...yet.

After his son was pinched, it wasn't safe for him anymore. Wise guys don't take very well to one of their own breaking the Omerta over a little bit of jail time. So, Carlisle extended a hand and offered his protection. No one would dare go against the Boss, so Marcus was safe. He even got a cushy little gig running my club. Most people would be grateful, but not Marcus. Obviously it wasn't enough for him. He got a little too comfortable and there had been a lot of talk lately about some back door sex trade bullshit running through the joint. The Cullens were known for a lot of illegal shit, but that's one thing we didn't mess with. Women were to be respected at all times.

Carlisle couldn't believe that Marcus would disrespect him in that way so he sent me to check things out with an open mind, but I knew he would be dead by the end of the night. Sometimes I wondered if dad's old age was effecting his good sense. Carlisle wasn't planning on officially stepping down yet, but he was slowly dropping more and more responsibility in my lap. It would only be a matter of time before he retired and left everything to me.

"Edward!" I glanced over to see Marcus approaching me from the bar. He looked nervous and I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself. The fucker should be nervous.

"Marcus", I replied cooly. I brushed past him and led myself to the VIP section of the club. I didn't have time for idle chit chat, especially with a dead man. He followed me past the velvet ropes and ordered a tall blonde to meet my every desire before scurrying away like the vermin he is. I would let him put on his grand show and try to impress me, but at the end of the night it all came down to loyalty and blood. If he couldn't show me that my gut feeling was wrong then I would show him his blood.

I took the moment alone to survey the room. My security stood out amongst the joint's regular customers. Then again six foot plus men wearing suits and carrying guns would probably stand out anywhere. The place was clean and upscale for a strip club, but that was my intention from the beginning. My sister, Alice, had done an amazing job on the decor. It was done all in shades of blue and gray. There was a very masculine feel to the place with sleek, modern furniture, and low lighting. The shiny silver poles shone brightly in the dim room attracting eager eyes to the empty stage. Originally, I planned to work out of the club. I had an office designed in back and everything, but plans changed. She changed them. Before I lost her I couldn't imagine working around so many naked women on a daily basis so I insisted the dancer never go nude and after she was gone I couldn't stand the sight of a woman dancing, it reminded me too much of her.

Slow, sultry beats began to play from the surround sound speakers and my eyes found the stage while my drink found my lips. A woman was standing there in a skimpy painted on outfit that I knew would show practically every secret her body possessed. Her long hair brushed the curve where her back met her ass and she moved in such a sinful way that I could feel a tightening in my pants that I hadn't felt in a very long time. I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off of the stage. I couldn't look away from those sinfully thick hips grinding against that pole and neither could any of the other men in the room. Hot, jealous flames licked at my insides and my fingers twitched towards my nine. I glanced away for a moment contemplating how long I would have to take my eyes off of her to take out every other motherfucker in this place. The music changed and I turned my attention back to the stage only to have the breath knocked out of me. She was _right there_, bent down low on the edge of the stage. My eyes traveled up her body to meet hers and I froze.

Chocolate brown and so fucking familiar.

Bella.

**This was harder to write than I imagined! There are way too many ideas in this twi obsessed head of mine to make much sense of anything! Anyway, tell me what you think.. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is coming a lot later than I originally intended. I started school and it's not leaving much time for writing, so I'm sorry and I hope I haven't lost anyone this early. I will say that updates will not be regular for anyone that bothers and I am SO SORRY for saying that they would be! There has been lots of great, encouraging reviews and tons of plot speculation and I will answer some of your questions at the bottom! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

BPOV

Marcus was waiting for me as I came off stage and all thoughts of the sexy stranger left as quickly as they had come. I'd never made it a habit to fantasize about men, especially not the ones who frequented places like this and I wouldn't begin now. Although, something about him was so very familiar, inviting even.

"Marie, I need you to work the private room for our special guest this evening."

I bristled and turned to look him dead in the eyes. I had only ever worked in the private rooms once before. When I first landed this job, we were living in a shelter, and I needed the money. I decided that selling my body was a sacrifice I was willing to make in order to provide for my daughter. The friendlier things got in that back room, the more nerves I seemed to have until eventually I chickened out. I tried to politely tell the gentleman that I couldn't do it. I even suggested that I get one of the other girls to take care of his needs, but it wasn't good enough for him. He wanted me and he was going to have me regardless of my opinion on the matter.

That was the night I hit rock bottom.

No amount of screaming or fighting him off did any good. He was bigger than me and he was stronger than me and he was intent on violating me. In the end, he left that room with a part of me that I thought I would only ever give to one man.

"I don't work the private rooms, Marcus." I tried to stay calm, but even I could hear the fear bubbling up in my voice. "I'm sure one of the other girls wouldn't mind…"

"It's just for a dance or two, besides this particular customer signs your paycheck. If you're smart, you will do as I say you stupid bitch! Go get ready!" He barked.

I panicked when I felt his sweaty palm close around my wrist and yanked away. Before he could react, I was down the hall and locking my dressing room door behind me. I wouldn't be bullied into doing that again, no matter how badly I needed this job. There was never just dancing going on in those rooms.

I scrubbed the makeup off of my face and changed into street clothes as quickly as I could. Throwing all of my things into a small red duffel bag, I made my way to the door planning on slipping out of the club with no one the wiser.

EPOV

As soon as she disappeared backstage I was on my feet. I could almost see the rage coming off of me as I set my sights on the hidden door that led backstage and the throngs of gawking motherfuckers parted like the Red Sea.

I wrenched the door open and came face to face with Marcus. "Edward, I was just on my way out to see you. That was one of our best girls up there just now and I know she would be willing to see you in a private room…"Unfortunately for him, my patience was long gone. He was done. There was a bullet in my nine with his name on it.

My fist went through his face mid sentence.

"Shut the fuck up!" I seethed. The door opened up behind me and I motioned to Marcus sprawled on the floor. "Get him the fuck out of here, now! I want him in the warehouse downtown in the next 30 minutes!"

They both nodded and I kicked the no good son of a bitch once more before continuing down the hall. If everyone knew what was good for them my instructions wouldn't be ignored.

I was a man on a mission as I hurried down the hall looking for her name on one of the doors. I had made it only about halfway when the door in front of me opened and a dark haired beauty tumbled out.

Without all of the makeup, it was as if no time had passed. She still looked just like the 17 year old girl I remembered. My head exploded with a new round of unanswered questions. What in the hell was she doing here?

In her haste to leave, she all but ran right past me without a second glance. I stood frozen for a moment, watching her go, before I snapped back to reality and called out to her.

"Bella.."

It was a quiet word in the large hallway, but she heard it and snapped around to face me. Confusion clouded her beautiful features and she took a step away from me as I moved closer.

"I'm sorry, sir, but do I...I know you?" She stuttered.

I blanched. Did she really not recognize me at all? Of course, the last time she saw me I was the awkward, skinny little punk I had long since left behind. Hesitantly, I moved forward a little more. I didn't want to scare her, but the desire to touch her was so strong.

"Bella, it's me, Edward!" I moved to wrap my arms around her and inhaled her intoxicating scent, but I immediately pulled away when I felt her entire body stiffen. My arms dropped back to my sides as if I'd been burned.

Her face was a mixture of so many emotions. Shock, disbelief, suspicion, anger, and love were just a few swirling around the surface.


End file.
